Several factors are driving demand for auxiliary power modules that are commonly used for industrial, construction, mining, oil & gas exploration, and commercial applications. These power modules typically utilize diesel engines that, when combined with other electrical components, are used to generate electricity. The resulting electric power output is then used for both prime (primary source) and backup (redundant source) power. For industrial applications, such power modules are used to support either prime or backup electricity within factories; for construction, mining, and oil & gas applications, power modules typically are used to generate prime power for the equipment given the locations frequently are too distant for connection to the municipal electrical grid; and for commercial applications, power modules typically are used for backup power for the electric systems should the municipal electrical grid lose power due to a storm, natural disasters, sabotage, etc.
Transporting a portable power module to locations via conventional means over roads, as generally taught in the prior art, has limitations. Despite the quantity or quality of today's extensive road networks, there are limitations involving the weight and dimensions of the power modules' enclosures and contents. While some variations are permissible, the road system is constrained in allowing larger portable power modules from being transported. Other prior art has suggested solutions for transporting portable power modules, but none meet unique needs that can be solved using railcars as described herein.
Integration of a power module with a railcar enables the rapid deployment of power modules to remote job sites by using conventional rails. The rail network reaches countless thousands of miles that are un-serviced by conventional roads and, therefore, the capability of transporting power modules to remote areas thus can be met using the present embodiments. Further, an added advantage of the embodiments relates to improving the speed of transport when projecting electrical generating capacity to sites as the rail network bypasses traditional “pinch points” of road congestion. It also bypasses the legislative limitations upon commercial driving hours imposed upon those navigating the road network. All of which become more problematic at times of natural disaster or other emergencies.